


La tête haute

by malurette



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gen, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Politics, Same-Sex Marriage, a drabble and some longer stuff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de fics post BD, d'un autre genre de doux-amer que mes bidules domestiques ;1ère vignette : Le parti socialiste a promis d'ouvrir le mariage à tous... trop tard pour Emma et Clémentine. 2ème volet : Avant, il y avait bien eu le PaCS, mais elles n'y ont pas eu recours.3ème : Des raisons de se marier ou non.4ème : Veuvage.5ème : Dix ans...6ème : Des forces contraires.





	1. Trois ans trop tard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mille nuances de bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801331) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une décision prise par le congrès d’un seul parti n’a donc pas encore valeur de loi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trois ans trop tard  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Emma(/Clémentine)  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random  
>  **Avertissement :** politique  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post BD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On dit que le parti socialiste a résolu d’ouvrir le mariage à tous si son candidat sort vainqueur de la prochaine élection présidentielle. C’est déjà un début, mais reste à la gagner, cette élection. Emma veut se battre pour, pas seulement pour cette raison-là, pas pour elle d’ailleurs, mais pour beaucoup d’autres choses en quoi elle croit. Pour sa vision de la société, de l’égalité, pour ses amis de tous genres, de tous sexes et de tous bords. Mais cette possible victoire viendra plusieurs années trop tard pour elle. 

Elle contemple l’alliance à son doigt, seule, et l’absence de Clémentine…


	2. Les lois et les gens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le PaCS a été inventé alors que Clémentine avait juste vingt ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les lois et les gens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emma/Clémentine  
>  **Genre :** politique/social ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « argumentation » pour 31_jours > (17 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** International Day Against Homophobia  
>  **Note :** le point de vue que je prête à Emma est emprunté à mon beau-frère – personnellement, mon opinion est plus apathique  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Alors que Clémentine vient d’avoir vingt ans, après des mois et des mois de débats, le gouvernement arrange pour qui voudra le Pacte Civil de Solidarité.   
Alors qu’elle considère ça comme une avancée, Emma rejette l’idée en bloc, furieuse de cette mesure et absolument contre, avec une virulence qui ferait plaisir à Sabine si elles se fréquentaient encore. Elle refuse d’admettre qu’on puisse accepter de conclure une union au tribunal, comme si c’était un criminel, et là où dissout les mariages. Pas question qu’on la demande en PaCS !   
Ses amis de tous genres et de tous poils autour d’elle sont divisés sur la question. Certains se jettent sur l’occasion pour officialiser des relations durant déjà ; d’autres trouvent l’idée ridicule : pas besoin de fil à la patte ! ou comme elle, témoignent du mépris pour ce nouveau truc.   
« C’est du foutage de gueule. C’est nous jeter un os à ronger pour qu’on arrête de réclamer l’égalité réelle, pour ne pas entamer le caractère sacré de « leur » mariage traditionnel. Quels hypocrites ! Elle est où la séparation de l’Église et del’État ? Pourquoi toujours pas ouvrir le mariage républicain à tous ? Il faudrait abolir le terme et permettre l’union civile pour tout le monde. Au lieu de ça, non, on est toujours traités comme des citoyens de second rang, avec ces histoires d’unions deux vitesses.   
\- Il y a des avantages pourtant. Des aides sociales. Un nouveau statut ? »

Clémentine rejetée par ses propres parents a dû compter d’abord sur Emma et sa famille pour les quelques mois qu’il lui restait jusqu’à sa majorité. Dès qu’elle a pu, elle s’est mise à travailler en parallèle de ses études.   
Elles en auraient peut-être eu besoin il y a deux ans, mais ç’aurait été trop précipité. Depuis elles s’en sont sorties, la carrière d’Emma est lancée et aujourd’hui, elle n’a heureusement plus besoin des quelconques aides possibles. Maintenant ça va, merci ; elles voient le bout de leur galère et espèrent en l’avenir. Clémentine a dû grandir trop vite mais elle est encore jeune : il est un peu tôt pour songer à toute la vie. Même si maintenant qu’elle a le choix elle veut la passer avec Emma, il reste toujours une petite crainte, qu’elle ait le temps de changer d’avis. L’amour ça peut changer avec le temps, et se défaire. Elles verront avec le temps, comment elles évoluent, comme personnes, comme couple, et ce que devient aussi la société autour d’elles. 

Il apparaîtra vite que plus d’hétéros que d’homos décident de l’adopter, ce PaCS. Ça fera plaisir à Emma, de voir ce qu’elle considérait un outil de muselage tourné en dérision. Quant à elles, à force de temporiser sur la question, elles estiment qu’elles n’en ont pas besoin pour savoir qu’elles s’aiment. Elles n’ont jamais pensé que ça pourrait vraiment changer quelque chose sur la sécurité de leur avenir. Elles ont toute la vie devant elles, et pas besoin d’un juge ou d’un notaire pour ça !


	3. L'être de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne choisit pas de qui on devient amoureux/se, juste ce qu'on fait de cet amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’être de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Couple :** Clémentine/Emma  
>  **Genre :** romance/un peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Chosen One(s)_ » pour LadiesBingo> ( _élue(s)_ )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Emma et Clémentine ne s’étaient pas à proprement parler choisies, parce qu’on ne choisit pas de qui on devient amoureuse, mais une fois amoureuses l’une de l’autre elles eurent tout de même des choix à faire. On peut toujours décider de son propre chef d’agir selon ses sentiments ou de les nier, de les assumer ou d’abandonner en espérant oublier. 

L’une comme l’autre avaient préféré commencer par tenter de nier leur attraction mutuelle, d’ailleurs. Emma se refusait à débaucher une lycéenne ! Même si elle n’était pas tellement plus âgée elle-même. Leur relation commença comme celle de simples amies. Clémentine était une compagnie agréable, une jeune fille avide d’apprendre et de comprendre le monde, et leurs conversations sur tous les sujets les passionnaient toutes les deux. Elle apportait une fraîcheur nouvelle qu’Emma ne retrouvait plus parmi le cercle d’amies de Sabine qui répétaient toujours les mêmes vieux arguments. Clémentine avait le potentiel de devenir une adulte formidable… et c’est bien ce qui arriva. Ses sentiments, doublés d’un désir grandissant que seule la culpabilité étouffait à grand’ peine, se développèrent bien au-delà de l’amitié. 

Après des mois de tergiversations et de double jeu, pressée par Clémentine, Emma prit la décision de quitter Sabine, honteuse de l’avoir trompée si longtemps et s’empressant d’oublier ce passage malhonnête pour se consacrer à leur amour nouveau et si beau.   
Clémentine commença, elle, par nier le désir et son identité naissante, s’enfermant d’abord dans les mensonges au monde et à soi-même, avant d’y céder complètement, avec encore plus de fougue qu’Emma. Une fois qu’elle eut accepté ses rêves, ses désirs et la réalité de leur coup de foudre, à plus forte raison au fur et à mesure qu’elle apprenait à connaître de mieux en mieux Emma, elle l’aima de plus en plus. 

Avec le caractère entier propre à sa jeunesse, une fois admis, elle refusa de transiger avec ses sentiments. Face au choix sadique imposé par la colère de ses parents, de devoir se décider dans la panique du moment entre sa famille et la femme qu’elle aimait et la certitude d’y perdre l’autre et de souffrir dans les deux cas, Clémentine ne voulut jamais changer d’avis. Si dure qu’ait été sa vie ensuite, elle resta persuadée qu’elle aurait été pire, d’une façon différente mais certaine, autrement. Elle avait raison de préférer suivre Emma, de préférer au confort et à la stabilité de sa petite vie avec ses parents, le saut dans l’inconnu en restant honnête avant tout. Au cours des années qui suivirent elle eut tout loisir de réexaminer sa décision, pour en revenir toujours à la conclusion que ça en valait la peine.   
Emma était la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie, l’Amour avec un grand A, la personne qui lui conviendrait le mieux, celle avec qui elle voulait construire sa vie désormais, si possible pour toujours. 

Si ç’avait été possible, pensait Clémentine, elles se seraient épousées. Ça ne l’était pas et Emma avait préféré décréter qu’il n’en était pas besoin, que leurs certitudes leur suffisaient. Clémentine les consolida avec de grandes déclarations sur l’amour changeant mais certain, sur l’éternité et la sublimation que leur apportait leur rencontre.   
Elles étaient l’une pour l’autre l’être le plus important. Chacune avait remis en cause pour l’autre son ancienne vie ; chacune éclairait les choix de l’autre pour la suite. Elles redéfinirent leurs relations et leurs projets, personnels et communs, ensemble. Elles étaient encore toutes deux bien jeunes pour décider d’un coup du reste de leur vie, elles avaient encore des doutes, mais elles acceptèrent de faire ce pari.   
Elles voulaient pouvoir être sûre l’une de l’autre et au moment de prendre cette décision, elles avaient une confiance absolue l’une en l’autre : ça suffisait pour affronter le reste de la vie.


	4. À son doigt et à son cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L’amour nous rend éternels, mais pas éternellement inchangés."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À son doigt et à son cœur   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Emma(/Clémentine), OFC ?  
>  **Genre :** deuil  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « symbole » + contrainte accessoire « union » pour 31_jours > (o6 juin ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** 20ème Marche des Fiertés à Lille  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** des années post BD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000

L’alliance au doigt d’Emma étonne le monde qui la rencontre pour la première fois.   
Maintenant que le mariage pour tous est acquis, on lui demande,  
\- Et ta femme, elle est où ?  
Mais comme c’est difficile d’expliquer qu’elle l’a laissée mourir par négligence, à une époque où elle n’avait même pas le droit de l’épouser, et qu’elle n’a mesuré l’ampleur de ce qu’elle a perdu seulement après, quand c’était trop tard !

Leur union n’était pas si solide que ça si Clémentine a eu le besoin, d’où qu’il vienne, d’aller chercher du réconfort ailleurs, et c’était tellement plus facile d’être la victime blessée et de la jeter dehors sans se poser la question de pourquoi et comment elle en était venue à commettre cette erreur. La blessure était réelle et Emma tolère mal la tromperie, mais si elle avait accepté de repenser à ce qu’elle-même a fait à Sabine atrefois, d’écouter les excuses de Clémentine et de voir les symptômes de son mal-être…

Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter ce qu’elle appelait un simulacre et conclure un PaCS. Ça aurait pu rendre Clémentine heureuse d’avoir au moins un tant soit peu de reconnaissance officielle. Si ça n’avait pas suffi à l’apaiser suffisamment, si elle devait de toute façon finir sur ce lit d’hôpital, au moins ça lui aurait facilité les choses avec le personnel soignant ? Je suis sa compagne, nous vivons ensemble, nous avons un pacte, un contrat et pas seulement un concubinage de fait… Évidemment ça met toujours Emma dans une colère folle qu’il y ait toujours cette distinction, qu’il faille toujours des papiers ~officiels~ et l’approbation d’une institution, que l’union libre n’ait toujours aucune valeur, mais face à l’urgence, elle cède et reconnaît qu’elle aurait fait taire ses principes et accepté tous les compromis si ça avait pu arranger quoi que ce soit. 

Ça n’aurait rien changé au niveau de l’héritage, si peu que Clémentine ait de matériel à léguer ; il fallait quand même en passer par un testament. Le notaire s’est montré compréhensif ; il n’y avait rien à spécialement faciliter de plus auprès de lui. Repenser à tout ça lui fait horreur ; comment Clémentine lui a laissé l’essentiel alors qu’Emma l’avait jetée dehors. Clémentine lui a tout pardonné, et surtout, elle lui a laissé le trésor inestimable de son amour et de leurs souvenirs. Aucune loi ne pouvait toucher à cela. 

Pire horreur encore, à l’enterrement, parmi les collègues de Clémentine, Emma ne voulait surtout pas se demander lequel, s’il était seulement présent, ou s’il s’était abstenu de venir… Elle a été surprise que ce Thomas se présente comme,  
\- Nous étions ensemble au lycée.  
Et Emma pouvait être sûre que Clémentine ne l’avait plus revu depuis, mais qu’il ne l’avait jamais oubliée pour autant. Pauvre garçon, mais Clémentine a eu le même effet sur elle ; elle a juste eu plus de chance, voilà tout. Et même si elle en a profité plus longtemps elle l’a laissée se gâcher… 

Clémentine, dans ses derniers instants, a insisté pour rappeler à Emma que non, sa vie n’était pas gâchée, et pour affirmer que même si l’amour n’était pas éternel, il l’avait accomplie quand même.  
C’est ce qui a convaincu Emma, au plus fort de son deuil, d’accomplir ce geste de s’offrir une alliance, à la mémoire de Clémentine. Elle ne pourrait pas jurer d’aimer son souvenir tout le reste de sa vie. Sur le moment, elle n’imaginait pas pouvoir guérir un jour de ce deuil. Mais elle sait, derrière la douleur, que même si elle n’oubliera jamais Clémentine, peut-être, un jour, elle envisagerait le reste de sa vie avec plus d’apaisement…

*

Pas tout à fait dix ans plus tard, quand elle fait une nouvelle rencontre, Emma offre des explications pudiques et incomplètes. Elle n’a pas envie d’un coup d’un soir, même si elle l’a déjà fait, parfois, quand la solitude était trop pesante, et s’est détestée pour ça le lendemain en se rappelant ce qu’ele reprochait autrefois à Sabine et sa plus grande dispute avec Clémentine. Elle veut encore moins tomber à nouveau amoureuse. Elle sait bien que ça ne serait pas trahir Clémentine si ça devait arriver, mais elle ne se sent toujours pas prête à investir tant d’émotions dans une nouvele histoire. C’est prendre un risque énorme.  
Se faire une nouvelle amie, sans penser plus loin mais sans se fermer défnitivement des portes non plus… peut-être. Rien ni personne ne remplacera jamais Clémentine, mais depuis ces années qu’elle investit son énergie à militer sans laisser ses collègues et ses connaissances devenir vraiment des proches, Emma se sent fatiguée et seule. Les anniversaires lui pèsent. Les années se sont accumulées. La vingtième marche à Lille déjà ? Et la huitième sans Clémentine… où sera-t-elle quand ça fera dix ?

Si d’ici là elle devait finir par aimer, vraiment, une autre femme, il faudra que cette nouvelle aimée accepte l’alliance à son doigt. Même si elle ouvre un nouveau chapitre, Emma n’effacera pas toute trace du précédent. Son amour avec Clémentine et la fin de leur histoire ont fait d’elle ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui.   
Elle n’arrive pas à se projeter dans ce qui arriverait si elle finissait même pas épouser cette nouvelle compagne mais elle imagine, vaguement, que même ainsi, qu’elle ne la retirerait pas pour autant, même pas pour la suspendre au bout d’une chaîne, mais qu’il lui faudrait apprendre à vivre avec deux alliances à la fois. 

Emma ne croit pas vraiment pouvoir trouver la perle rare qu’elle aimera avec toutes ces conditions et qui en retour les acceptera toutes, elle et le bagage qu’elle traîne. Après la chance inouïe qu’elle a eue avec Clémentine, elle croit encore moins avoir à nouveau la chance de trouver une deuxième fois… mais qui sait de quoi sera fait l’avenir ?

En attendant, elle continue à marcher, un peu plus sereinement que ces quelques dernières années, et arbore son alliance avec une fierté calme, le symbole de son statut actuel, comme un résumé de sa vie jusqu’ici.


	5. Forces contraires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui régit sa vie malgré elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Forces contraires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Emma/Clémentine  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « la loi du plus fort » d’après 31_jours (o4 juin ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Gay Pride à Lille  
>  **Notes :** j’ai l’impression d’écrire toujours la même fic ; tant pis, je la referai encore et encore tant que cette BD me tirera une émotion – j’espère que ça sera pour toujours  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Il est beaucoup de forces contraires dans ce monde, qui s’opposent à la vie de Clémentine et d’Emma et de tant d’autres encore ; parmi lesquelles l’ignorance, la bêtise, et même la méchanceté. Pourquoi encourageait-on Clémentine à sortir et même à coucher avec ce Thomas qui avait deux ans de plus qu’elle et dont elle ne savait rien, alors que le peu de temps passé avec lui n’avait été rempli que de futilité, et regardait-on de travers sa relation avec Emma, sous prétexte qu’elle avait, elle, quatre ans de plus et était une femme ? et qu’avec elle, elle s’entendait si bien, elle bâtissait une relation basée sur la confiance et qui l’aidait à s’épanouir en tant que personne et à gagner en maturité ?

Au cours de leurs nombreuses discussions philosophiques, justement, elles avaient abordé la question du libre-arbitre et de l’importance des choix personnels, refusant d’admettre qu’ils puissent être dictés par ceux qui gueulent le plus fort ou sont les plus nombreux et qu’on puisse écraser leur volonté, que ce soit de façon directe et brutale ou plus insidieuse. Dans un monde moderne et civilisé, ça n’avait plus droit d’arriver. À des gens intelligents et éduqués, ça ne devait pas pouvoir arriver ! Et puis le monde se chargea de leur asséner quelques arguments pas très discutés au visage…

Mais elles affrontèrent cette épreuve et ses conséquences avec courage. Même si elles avaient à surmonter beaucoup d’obstacles, plus que prévu, l’amour serait toujours le plus fort à la fin. Aujourd’hui encore, cette certitude les supporte. Certes, il y a eu autrefois des cris et les insultes de Sabine et de la famille de Clémentine, il y a encore de l’angoisse vis-à-vis du futur tapie au fond d’elles tous les jours, qu’elles font de leur mieux pour museler, mais par-dessus tout, il y aura toujours, toujours, de l’amour, et un désir d’aller plus loin, envers et contre tout. 

La colère et la haine peuvent être des forces qui font bouger les choses mais dans un mauvais sens, ou qui mettent un frein aux vies des unes ou des autres, et au final, elles ne font que détruire. L’amour en revanche porte et transforme tout autant et souvent plus, et lui, il construit. Et même si son intensité et ses nuances se transforment elles aussi avec le temps, c’est toujours lui qui donne à leurs vies sa plus belle direction.


	6. 1996 - 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dix ans de marche, pas toujours gaie ni fière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** 15 juin 1996 – 6 mai 2007  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Clémentine & Emma  
>  **Genre :** de gen à engagé ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Religious and other festivals_ » pour LadiesBingo> (festivals, religieux ou autres)  
>  **Avertissement :** politique  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** au cours et post BD  
>  **Note :** parmi les nombreux trucs que j’ai détestés dans _La Vie d’Adèle_ , comptez la facilité avec laquelle Adèle va faire la fête à la Gay Pride  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Le 15 juin 1996, départ devant la Mairie et arrivée Place de la République, suivant le trajet habituel des manifestations politiques, s’est déroulée à Lille la première Gay Pride locale. Ce qui était une réalité à Paris et autres grandes villes d’Europe depuis plusieurs années déjà, avec un succès mitigé selon les endroits, les époques et l’organisation en place, vient de les rejoindre. 

Clémentine a manifesté de grand cœur fin 1995 contre le Plan Juppé, quelques mois auparavant à peine : jeune et se découvrant un engagement pour la société dans laquelle elle devient adulte, c’était facile de se sentir solidaire des chômeurs, des retraités et de tous les usagers de la Sécu : ils seront tous concernés un jour !  
Maintenant qu’elle s’est fait jeter de chez elle parce qu’elle couchait avec Emma, elle ne se sent pas « fière » de ce qu’elle est. Elle a eu du mal à s’accepter dans les mois qui ont précédé le début de leur liaison, elle lui en a même voulu au début de venir chambouler son monde. Elle en veut à ses parents maintenant. Elle s’accepte. Mais de là à s’afficher ouvertement aux yeux de la société, fût-ce pour revendiquer l’égalité de traitement, la simple reconnaissance de son existence ? C’est un autre pas à franchir.   
La première marche, c’est donc avec rage que Clémentine y participe. Elle y reviendra chaque année à partir de là, mais avec de plus en plus de désillusion à mesure que les années passent et que l’événement se transforme. 

La musique, l’énergie, la joie des autres autour deviennent contagieuses. À part avec Valentin, Clémentine ne tient pas plus que ça à défiler en bande et pour Emma et lui, Clémentine continue à faire cet effort. Il arrive que dans la foule, Emma croise des amis, sur rendez-vous exprès ou par hasard ; il lui est également facile de faire connaissance avec des inconnus à cette occasion. Même les membres du Groupe Créatif de Sabine, elle se mêle à eux, toute animosité passée pardonnée par la magie de la marche festive ! On dirait une nouvelle lupercale… Ils se tireront peut-être à nouveau dans les pattes dans deux jours, mais pour l’instant la trêve printanière bat son plein. On fête un renouveau avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs ; du rose, du violet, des arc-en-ciel ; des confetti, des serpentins… Ça n’est pas encore l’été et déjà les gens se dénudent !

À la réflexion, Clémentine n’aime pas tout ce côté festif : les chars, la musique, les paillettes, le maquillage outrancier de certains participants, les débordements frisant l’attentat à la pudeur – et ce n’est pas un côté réactionnaire hérité de ses parents qui parlerait. Pire, l’aspect commercial des stands associatifs qui fleurissent au fur et à mesure au point d’arrivée et vendent plus de produits dérivés qu’ils ne distribuent de tracts et de préservatifs. Et puis il y a l’apparition des Sœurs de la Perpétuelle Indulgence qui lui font ouvrir des yeux ronds et se demander si elles ne risquent pas de desservir la marche aux yeux du grand public plutôt que d’aider à le convaincre de leur revendication à être traités normalement.   
Emma, elle, y va fidèlement chaque année avec une énergie débordante. Elle en fait à la fois un geste politique et un prétexte à la grande fête. Elle aime le défilé avec ses ami/e/s de tous bords, elle s’intéresse au phénomène social : ça devient même à la mode de s’afficher à la Marche ! s’amuse-t-elle.

Clémentine aimerait pouvoir s’en retirer. À son sens, sa sexualité, son amour, sont des choses privées ; elle n’aime pas les étaler, pas même devant des amis en qui elle a confiance, alors devant des inconnus, voire même des observateurs hostiles…   
Oui, elle veut pouvoir tenir la main d’Emma et l’embrasser en public, elle voudrait pouvoir s’afficher à elle à n’importe quel fête, dans n’importe quel bar sans que personne ne lève ni ne fronce un sourcil, et pas juste dans une communauté fermée ! Et elle n’aime pas attirer ainsi l’attention sur elle, sur elles.   
Elle trouve même dramatique, en un sens, que la Marche soit devenue à la fois une fête et une obligation sociale, pas juste une affaire de conscience personnelle, quand elle commémore à l’origine des marches plus sanglantes. Elle est là pour célébrer l’avancée des droits, la société qui change, et il n’est pas question d’arrêter non plus, de faire machine arrière et laisser croire aux opposants qui restent encore et toujours qu’ils ont gagné, qu’on va disparaître… non. Mais quand même, ça heurte sa pudeur.  
(En prime, depuis qu’une bande de mous – d’après Emma et ses amis engagés – des gens plus sérieux – d’après les réserves de Clémentine – a décidé de quitter le _J’en Suis_ et d’aller créer sa propre association, les banderoles se multiplient et l’on s’y perd. L’Égide c’est bien beau en théorie, mais trop de mots d’ordre différents diluent le message…)

Il arrive, il arrivait il y a quelques années en tout cas que Clémentine s’y amuse, c’est vrai, malgré elle, car en même temps elle désapprouve le fait même de s’y amuser. Elle n’amènerait pas un drapeau à la Foire aux Manèges par exemple ! Et elle doit se reprendre : surtout ne pas faire une telle réflexion devant Emma, elle serait capable de la prendre au mot. Les banderoles arc-en-ciel devraient rester réservées à cet événement ; sans aller jusqu’au sacrilège, c’est un peu… déplacé de les sortir à tort et à travers à n’importe quelle manifestation.   
Bon, sauf peut-être à celles qui ont suivi le 21 avril 2002 : comme beaucoup autour d’elle, Clémentine était tellement chamboulée qu’elle n’a pas pensé à protester contre. Sur le moment, tous les moyens étaient bons pour manifester sa colère, son dégoût, sa peur et son refus de la peur.  
Le 6 mai 2007 en revanche, désormais fatiguée de tout, la dimension politique qu’Emma prétend donner à leur amour engendre une engueulade, triste témoin des fissures dans leur couple apparues au fil des ans. Clémentine craint désormais que ce drapeau qu’Emma brandit comme sur un piédestal d’une façon qu’elle considère comme à tort et à travers est une invitation à se faire abattre, que faire de tout et n’importe quoi un acte politique fera qu’on ne les prendra plus au sérieux. Mais elle n’est pas de taille à convaincre Emma de ce point de vue…

*

Un paradoxe est né de leur dernière opposition : Clémentine n’aimait pas la Pride et n’y allait que forcée, pour faire plaisir à Emma. Emma continue d’y défiler, année après année, pas juste par habitude, pas juste par engagement personnel, mais à la mémoire de Clémentine aussi. Sans pouvoir décider si Clémentine désapprouverait toujours ou comprendrait quand même, Emma tient à réclamer un monde où les jeunes filles ne seront plus jetées de chez elles à cause de qui elle aiment, ni les garçons non plus, où ne se sentiront pas oppressées ni opprimées de ce qu’elles sont, où pourront vivre leur amour pleinement, comme la bénédiction qu’elle devrait être, sans s’user de façon prématurée… et où les femmes pourraient tenir la main de leur épouse mourante sans qu’on leur disent que non, elles ne comptent pas comme famille. 


End file.
